FableClan
FableClan is owned by Leafbreeze. Consult her talk page or this page's talk page for joining arrangments. StarClan be with you. ''Welcome to FableClan... '''FableClan' is not like other Clans. They live in a dense, dark forest. The only problem is, they're not alone. FableClan lives in an enchanted forest- an Enchanted forest with few creature that only FableClan cats know about, and how to control. They're battle skills are sharp, but are kept hidden like sheathed claws untill the moment of danger when it is needed. FableClan cats do not eat meat, but some of the many plants and herbs found in the forest. Ousiders be warned, danger awaits you the moment you set an unsuspecting paw within the Enchanted Forest. Alliegiances 'Leader' Unicornfrost- A sparkling, silvery white she-cat with silver eyes.(Leafbreeze 'Deputy' Swiftspot- A black and white she-cat with blue eyes(Loveleaf) 'Medicine Cat(s)' Littlewing- A small white and tan she-cat with brown speckles and blue eyes.(Loveleaf) 'Warriors' Gladeshadow- A tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her shoulder, a ripped left ear, and gleaming amber eyes. She is very mysterious and devious, and most cats tend to ease away from her when she's close. (Snapefan1) Griffonfeather- A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenixfeather) Pegasuswing- A silver-gray tom with brown eyes.(Phoenixfeather) 'Apprentices' 'Queens' 'Elders' Roleplay (Sorry if I'm not doing this correctly) Littlewing and Swiftspot were sharing tounge contenedly. Littlewing was know a sucessfull Medicine cat, and Swiftspot was now the Deputy! They both knew DawnClan was great, but it wasn't for them. So they left during the night and found FableClan. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (it was fine :) Unicornfrost looked around the camp. So empty. She was sure that FableClan was the newest Clan on earth, there was only her and her two faithful clanmates. She muttered a few bitter words under her breath. "I was stupid to think of this...how will it ever work?," she whispered. It was too late now, she was stuck in this forest. She was scared what would bacome of it and it's mysterious inhabitants if she left. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 17:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Littlewing went up to Unicornfrost. They looked slightly scared. Littlewing cleared her throat. "Unicornfrost." She took a deep breath, "Sorry for asking you this, but, I'm wondering why your name is not Unicornstar." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost seemed to take a few second before she noticed the Littlewing was speaking to her. She looked at her and blonked several times. "I...I don't know!," she exclaimed, flicking her tail, "I went to the Starplace and they called me Unicornfrost...I didn't have a name untill then so....," Unicornfrost's voice trailed away. "They told me about another Clan who's leader didn't end in 'star'. Should mine?," Unicornfrost asked, tilting her head in polite wonder. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 14:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know DawnClan's leader did." Littlewing mewed. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 14:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your former Clan, right?," asked Unicornfrost in a light, gentle mew, squinting into the distance, trying to remember. "StarClan never said anything about changing it to me, I was too worried about doing something wrong that I forgot if I was doing it right, " mewed Unicronfrost, surrendering with a shrug. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 14:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Are you part of the User Page Contest?) "Yeah, my old clan. I'm glad my sister came with me." She sighed. "If she hadn't, I don't know if I could leave." Littlewing felt terrible for leaving, but she was a loyal, strong Medicine cat. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 14:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I plan to, yes) "And I'd still be living in th-" Unicornfrost broke off, giving herself a little shake, "I-I'm sure you did the right thing. I think I'll go for a walk or something." Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 14:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I hope you don't mind me jumping in the roleplay) Gladeshadow padded out of the Warriors Den and glanced at Unicornfrost before she sat down, watching intently. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 14:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's what you're ment to do :) Unicornfrost stared at her paws. She glanced up at Gladeshawdow, down again, then looked up again, this time more startled. She waved her tail, then held it stiffly at her side. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 15:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow narrowed her eyes at Unicornfrost, flicking her ripped ear and flexing her claws once, almost as if sensing Unicornfrost's uncertainty. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost flicked her tail and took to staring unblinkingly at Gladeshadow, as if for punishment for trying to scare her. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) ---- Gladeshadow flinched at the she-cat's sudden stare, flattening her ears but not daring to say a word. She flicked her tail but otherwise made no move or action toward her. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost supressed a fit of laughter. "I'm going for a walk," she mewed, turning and heading torward the tunnel of vines at the entrance, casting a wide-eyed glance at Gladeshadow over her shoulder. Unicornfrost was worried. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 15:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Gladeshadow!" Littlewing mewed in greeting. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (she has a very devious and sinister personality) Gladeshadow reluctantly pulled her amber gaze away from Unicornfrost and glanced at Littlewing, scowling. "Hello, Littlewing." She growled, flexing her claws and lashing her tail, the lingering thought of Unicornfrost still in her mind. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot, who is very protective of her sister growled and walked forward. "Back off. She growled. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow growled and flattened her ears, daring to let a hiss slip out. "You may be Deputy, Swiftspot, and you may have faced Warriors during the most grusome of battles, but you haven't faced me yet. I suggest that you ''should back off-unless you want half of your tail missing." Gladeshadow hissed, glaring at Swiftspot and flexing her claws. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ExCUSE me?" Littlewing puffed up, defending her sister. "Don't talk to my sister like that!"Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gladeshadow is so mean, lol) "Says the Medicine Cat. You can't even fight! At least ''I ''know how to defend myself." Gladeshadow meowed as she glanced at Littlewing, grinning in amusment. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "For your information, I used to be a warrior. I was in the great TawnyClan battle, I am a fighter." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "''You? A fighter?" Gladeshadow's mock amusment turned into sudden shock, the Medicine Cat's words taking her aback. "Prove it." RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are you forgetting the code?" Littlewing asked. She then signaled Swifspot. She nodded, then ran out of the camp. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You don't scare me...don't lay a claw on my Clan," muttered Unicornfrost absentmindedly, gazing around her. "Maybe I'll fund something interesting today, " she tohugh out loud, thinking of Unicorns. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 15:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot ha come back with Unicornfrost! But she didn't seem ready to defend. "Unicornfrost! You are the leader! What do we do?" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gladeshadow's going to tell you more of her past! :) "Wait, wait wait! Please reconsider! I can't be kicked out of a Clan...again." Gladeshadow pleaded, ears flattened and fear in her eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then don't push it." Swiftspot growled. "Hush, Swifty." Littlewing mewed quiently. "Let's she what she has to say." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow sighed and looked down at her paws. "I'll tell you. I...I used to be part of a Clan. I can't remember which, I just know I used to belong there. I loved my Clan dearly and fough hard to protect it, gaining my scars. But...one day, our Leader turned bad. He...he started killing kits and Elders, and when my Father became an Elder, he killed him too. I couldn't bear it. A day later, when he killed my Mother after she became an Elder, I attacked him. I ripped all of his nine lives right out of him. The Clan turned against me. Ran me out of the Territory." Gladeshadow explained. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Swifty, hold on." Littlewing said to her brother again. She moved forward. "Who was your clan?" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 16:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I...I can't really remember. Claw something. Claw...ClawClan! ClawClan! Before she-cats couldn't be Warriors! Yes, it was ClawClan!" Gladeshadow meowed, nodding. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost didn't let her burning gaze falter from the warrior. Her eyes were narrowed and gleaming with furiousness at the cat. "What happened?" Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I regretted killing him after I was Exiled by my own Clan. I wandered the forests and territories for moons, too many to count. But during those moons, I decided that fighting was the only way to survive in my eyes. Then, i found FableClan. I saw that you were a Clan and just watched you for a while. You were a growing Clan by the way I saw it, slowly finding new members. I thought that could join so I approached you...and that's how I came here." Gladeshadow meowed, flattening her ears and looking at Unicornfrost desperetly, pleading in her amber eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost went against all her senses and continued to gaze coldy at Gladeshadow, "You shouldn't have been too careless. Now look where it got you. I would have thought you'd be more careful if you were so desperate not to be banished," Unicornfrost was never this way to any cat, but now even her mew had lost it's light, gentle tone. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Unicornfrost, please. Please let me stay. I'll do anything you want. I just can't be banished again. Please." Gladeshadow pleaded, what looked like tears welling up in her eyes as she hung her head and flattened her ears. "And if you still want to banish me, then just kill me." Gladeshadow submitted herself to Unicornfrost, tears in her eyes. "I just can't be banished again." RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost's eyed widened at the very thought, "Kill you," she asked in a dangerous whisper, "Kill you?," ''she hissed. "Are you mad? We don't ''kill ''even a mouse, much less a cat. Surely you knew that?," asked Unicronfrost inrediculusly. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I knew. I know of your Clan's ways, Unicornfrost. But if its banishment you think to do to me, then I'd rather be killed. And if you won't do it, then I'll just do it myself if I must. But I can't be banished again. " Gladeshadow meowed softly, not daring to meet Unicornfrost's gaze. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Every cat deserves to live, and that's why we are here." Swiftspot mewed. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 16:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow dared to slowly glance up at Swiftspot, slightly taken aback at her words. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost nodded in Swiftspot direction, "Precisely. But We do not take kindly to cats who threaten their own clanmates," mewed Unicronfrost, her voice regaining it's kind tone, "Consider this your first, and hopefully last, warning." Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced down at her paws for a moment and then back at Unicornfrost. "It ''will be my last warning, Unicornfrost. I swear on my life that it will. T-thank you." She meowed softly, her voice trembling but her tone grateful. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am loyal to my clan. But I can be loyal to others." Swiftspot mewed. "You always WERE the deep thinker." Littlewing rolled her eyes. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" ---- Gladeshadow glanced at Swiftspot and Littlewing, smiling ever so slightly at them. "I owe both of you an apology. I apologize for what I said to both of you." Gladeshadow meowed softly. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm awesome, so I'll forgive you!" Littlewing mewed, now back in character. "And by the way, I AM a fighter. But I don't like to show it if you know what I mean." She winked. "Sure, fine." Swiftspot also nodded. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 16:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost nodded. "Dangerous times are ahead. What have we if not each other?" Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow smiled slightly, gateful and relief, and glanced down at her paws once and then at Unicornfrost, Swiftspot, and Littlewing. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You have enimes! Yes enimes, if you are not a good kit, then you will have enimes. Tall, strong! So be good little kit, and you will not have enimes!" Littlewing mewed in a sing-song voice. It was a song queens sang to their kits so they would stay out of trouble. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 16:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow stifled an amused laugh, but smiled either way at this. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, she asked what we would have without each other!" She defended herself. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow smiled, a sence of happiness washing over her. But that happiness and her smile suddenly dissapeared, replaced with overwhelming heartbreak as she suddenly remembered one other cat. Remembering her past was one thing, but remembering who caused her to kill her Clan Leader was another. "Wolfeyes." Gladeshadow murmured, almost oblivious to the cats around her. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- But Swiftspot did hear. He nodded, blinked but he didn't say anything else. Swiftspot could sometimes be so weird. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wolfeyes...he did it. He made me. Wolfeyes." Gladeshadow murmured, the memory of a blue-grey tom with blazing yellow eyes and darker grey-blue tabby stripes in her terrible memories. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And just who is ''Wolfeyes?," asked Unicornfrost Leafbreeze Nature's ally 17:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He was your mate, wasn't he?" Swiftspot said quite plainly. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes...he was. It was ''him. I remember clearly now. Wolfeyes made me. He encouraged me to kill the Leader. It was him. He didn't even support me when they tried to Exile me. He helped them chase me out." Gladeshadow breathed, her amber eyes drowned only with disblief at the strong memory in her mind, growing clearer with every passing second. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot just walked away. "Excuse him, you just got him in a deep-thinking mood, expect to see him in the warriors den in the middle of the night with some convuluted plan." Littlewing mewed. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced at Swiftspot as he walked off and then looked at Littlewing, flicking her torn ear with a confused look on her face. The memory of Wolfeyes still hung over Gladeshadow's head like a heavy raincloud, and the more she thought of him, the more infuriated she became deep inside, deciding not to show it. "Hmm. I wonder what was thinking. He was the only one who first heard me when I said ''his ''name. Wolfeyes." Gladeshadow meowed, looking at Littlewing. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Swiftspot is an odd little fellow. And I think that's why I love her so much." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ------ Gladeshadow managed an amused smile at Littlewing before pausing, thinking hard about Wolfeyes, the cat that betrayed her. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:RPG